Konosuba Light Novel Volume 3/Synopsis
Volume 3 'Prologue' The novel begins with Kazuma thinking about his family, he talks as if he is composing a letter or speaking to them over the phone. He hopes that his parents are doing well, wonders if it is still winter or if the snow is melting, and finally, asks how his little brother is doing? Throughout all of this, someone is speaking. Kazuma apologies to his family asking for their forgiveness in shaming them in a court of law. With that, he is found guilty and sentenced to death! 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 4' 'Epilogue' In the aftermath of the battle with Vanir, Kazuma's group is summoned to the Adventurers Guild. There are four stages to this epilogue, each shown from the perspective of the main characters. * Aqua - views the entire thing as Kazuma's fault and is desperate to get back to heaven. She thinks of herself as the most mature person in their group and views it as her job to look out for them. She is hopeful that Kazuma will mature in the future, however. * Megumin - thinks she was not much help on this particular occasion and apologized for causing Kazuma so much trouble (though she thinks it is not as much as Aqua or Darkness). Thinking herself the most rational thinker in the party she notes that YunYun should stop eating on her own and how Chomusuke seems to have really taken a shine to Kazuma. She watches as Kazuma (who has successfully cleared his name) and Aqua get into another argument. She also notes that Darkness is not happy as Kazuma tells Aqua flat out that she is responsible for most of his problems, (listing Aqua, Megumin and Darkness in that order) prompting Megumin to join that argument saying she is the least troublesome. * Lalatina - Darkness doesn't join them - she is reflecting on how lucky they were to escape from Alderp but she knows he is not one to give up. Worse still - members of the guild are now calling her by her birth name - Lalatina. As the ceremony starts Kazuma cannot resist taunting her - prompting Darkness to fling a cup at him. * Kazuma - With the entire guild watching, Sena presents Kazuma with a letter of gratitude, an official reward and a profound apology for suspecting him. She witnessed him defeat a demon king general, and (even in the world of Konosuba, everybody) knows that an ally of the Demon King would never hinder his progress by defeating one of his generals. The ceremony waited until Darknesses wounds had fully healed but now - Darkness also gets a letter of gratitude and a new set of armour but is publicly humiliated that people know her name. Aqua tries and fails to offer comfort, whereas Megumin struggles not to laugh. As a bonus, the group receives a financial reward which, even taking the deductions for their previous debt and repairs for Alderp's mansion still amounts to forty million eris! In a completely ironic twist the adventurers who doubted and abandoned Kazuma at the start of the novel, now want him to treat them all to drinks and food! Kazuma doesn't. Instead, he leaves them all with Aqua and Megumin, as he and Darkness set out on a personal errand. The pair head towards Wiz's shop. Although he was a member of the Demon King army Vanir was still Wiz's friend and they intend to tell her about her friend and apologise. Reaching the shop, they open the door only to come face to face with Vanir. As Darkness drops into a fetal position at his comments, Wiz arrives on the scene and explains that Vanir had long since wanted to leave the Deon Kings service and that since he was defeated, he is free of his binding contract and can now do as he pleases. As to how he survived, Megumin did truly defeat him but since he is a demon Vanir cannot truly be killed, so he simply returned to this world as Vanir II, and is now completely harmless. As Kazuma and Darkness gawk, Vanir ends the novel by telling Kazuma - that in the not too distant future the two adventurers will face a trial most difficult to overcome, one that will make Kazuma aware of his own powerlessness. But it's not all doom and gloom for they can still have great prosperity from a business perspective. With a twisted smile, Vanir prepares to make Kazuma a business deal ... Category:Konosuba Synopses